


The Red King's Curse

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song: Aku no Meshitsukai | The Servant of Evil, Song: Aku no Musume | The Daughter of Evil, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, no beta read we die like Ishida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: After the clock chimed three and his brother's head was severed from his body, Kiyotaka's world suddenly goes black, and then starts back up again to a few years prior. He eventually figures out that he's now stuck in a time loop, the world resetting to a random point in time, and having randomly timed blackouts of time skipped, every time Ishida dies. So, now Kiyotaka's determined to stop repeating his life over and over, doing his best to save Ishida. Of course, things can never be that easy for him.______________________Is this entirely accurate to the Evillous Chronicles Series? No, not at all. Am I going to try and understand all that lore just for a fanfiction? Also no. So I'm just focusing on Daughter/Servant of Evil. Anyways have fun reading this thing that I rambled about for 2 hours straight. Obviously characters are gonna die, and tags will be updated as the story progresses. Also there's gonna be more Taka ships than just IshiMondo so if you don't like that, just don't read. Ty <3
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishida, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW's for this Chapter: Minor Character death, other mentions of death, death threats, mention of beheading, slit throat, mentions of war/terrorism, mentions of the devil/demons, implied kidnapping, mentions of starvation/sickness.
> 
> If there's anything else you would like me to put a trigger warning for, just let me know.

The Red Kingdom. No good stories were associated with the kingdom, any good tales have been lost to time. Sure, there was a short break, the previous king being much better than his father or son, but his time was short lived, the man disappearing and assumed to be dead. His reign only lasted seven years.

The king before him, the missing king’s father, was awful. Constantly messing with black magic, rumours even started that he cursed his two grandchildren. Nothing has been confirmed, however, this rumour caused his own son and daughter-in-law to overthrow him, banishing the king from the kingdom. The man, during his reign, started many wars, and was known for being an awful terrorist, covering it up with excuses and lies.

And then, the new king, the one those call the Son of Evil. He drove the country into debt, just so he could buy whatever he wanted when he wanted it. The entire kingdom cursed out his name, calling him a demon. This so-called demon had been birthed with the name Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He became king at age fourteen, and has been ruling for the past four years.

And then, the last member of the royal family. Kiyotaka’s loyal servant and brother, Ishida Ishimaru. The man had gone missing for a decade, returning just a few months after the king turned fifteen. Now, he served by his brother’s side, killing anyone who dared stand up to Kiyotaka. It was a bloodbath, whether people died from Ishida’s sword, famine, or sickness. And travelling cost far too much, so their only choice was to stay in the cursed kingdom of red.

“Excellent speech, my liege. I could not have done it better myself. If I was in your position, of course,” Ishida praised, bowing to his brother. Kiyotaka smiled faintly.

“Thank you, brother. I am glad to hear it went well.” Kiyotaka had raised the taxes once again, just as he always did. No one knew what he wanted this time. Which, quite frankly, the king himself wasn’t entirely sure, either.

“Now then, you have an hour for horseback riding, with Josephine already prepared for you. After that, we have a meeting with a few other royals,” Ishida explained, looking at his notepad. The king’s schedule for today.

“Ah, yes, I believe I remember you informing me of that last week,” Kiyotaka sighed, starting to walk down the hall. Ishida followed, being just slightly behind him, standing diagonally of his brother. “Which kingdoms am I meeting with?”

“Oh, the Purple Kingdom, the Green Kingdom, the Black Kingdom, and the Blue Kingdom,” Ishida explained, reading off his list.

“And their names?”

“Oh, right, sorry. In respective order, we are meeting with King Mondo Owada, Prince Chihiro Fujisaki, Queen Celestia Ludenberg, and Queen Sayaka Maizono,” Ishida listed off, apologizing for his unintentional error. He always felt the need to apologize for his mistakes, his attitude being quite stoic and lonesome. Loyal to only his brother, nobody else.

“A prince?” Kiyotaka questioned, “Why are we not getting a king or queen from the Green Kingdom?”

“Oh, they do not have one, your majesty. Prince Chihiro’s coronation is within a month of aftermorrow, and this meeting is for peace treaties and deals. Whether it is a test for him or his first real experience has not been disclosed to us,” Ishida answered calmly.

“And what do they want from our kingdom?”

“Well, actually, they were hoping to trade medicine to us, I’ve heard. They are aware of the...ill population. N-Not that their sickness is your fault, my liege, it is simply their fault for not working hard enough,” Ishida insisted, not wanting to upset his brother.

“Clearly, they want something in return,” Kiyotaka sighed, “Do you have any other information on them?”

“No, your majesty, I do not. I apologize.”

“Well then, it appears I will have to ask the prince myself if and when the opportunity arises. What is so special about the other kingdoms?”

“Ah, well, in respective order once again, the Purple Kingdom is known for their massive army, and nearly certain chance of winning in a war. A good ally to have in case of an attack. The Green Kingdom is known for their agriculture, their entire kingdom being good for farming and such. The Black Kingdom is known for their massive amount of wealth, and I have heard they are the richest among the seven kingdoms in the country. Finally, the Blue Kingdom is known for their spectacular festivities, and the Queen has four women who serve as her equals,” Ishida explained.

“I see...Why not invite the other two kingdoms? I mean, we *are* trade partners with the Silver Kingdom,” Kiyotaka questioned, confused.

“Queen Kyoko Kirigiri is busy in another country, and the king of the Gold Kingdom turned down the invitation,” Ishida explained.

“Ah, well, I am not surprised. King Togami is not exactly one for deals,” Kiyotaka sighed, stopping by the door to the stables area. Ishida opened the door for him, and Kiyotaka exited the castle. However, the man who worked at the stables, was definitely upset.

“How dare you raise the taxes! Can you not see we are struggling enough?!” The man shouted at the king, enraged, “I can hardly even afford to feed my daughters!”

“Then work harder. Or, take the money from those who do not need it. There are plenty of weaklings dying on the streets as we speak,” Kiyotaka insisted. Ishida stood beside him, ready to protect and defend his king.

“Do you not see the problem you have created?! I am not stooping so low as to steal money!” The man continued, not noticing Ishida pull out his sword, “These people will come for your head, boy! It is only time before-!”

“Silence.” Ishida wouldn’t let his brother get scolded by some peasant. In one swift motion, Ishida struck the man, slitting his throat with his sword. The man only choked on his own blood for a moment, before collapsing to the ground. His lifeless body bled out, twitching slightly.

“Apologies for the gruesome display, brother,” Ishida sighed, pulling out a cloth to clean off his sword. There was no blood splatter on neither the king nor his servant. Kiyotaka merely let out a soft sigh.

“I do not believe these fools will ever learn,” Kiyotaka sighed, “Kneeling to me is a lot less dangerous for them than cursing out my name.”

“He never should have shown such disrespect in the first place, your majesty,” Ishida insisted, putting his sword and the cloth away. He took Kiyotaka’s hand in his own. “Now then, shall we go make sure Josephine is properly prepared?”

Kiyotaka nodded, and Ishida started leading him over there. They just stepped over the corpse like it was just a rock or plank of wood. “Of course. Oh, and, Ishida?”

“Yes, my liege?”

“Please make sure to find another worker for our stables. If not make the daughters of that bastard take his job.”

“Of course, my liege.”


	2. The Royal Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: Prior death mention, possessiveness, assassination mention, genocide mention, implied abuse, self-depreciating thoughts.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any other Trigger Warnings I should add.

An hour had passed since the death of the stable worker, and now Kiyotaka and Ishida were on their way to the royal meeting. The Red Kingdom was in the centre, so it was chosen to be where the meeting was held. The two brothers walked down the hall, side by side.

“Now then, I believe what I told you earlier is all of the information accessible to me,” Ishida stated, looking over his papers one final time, “Do you wish for any of the bakers or chefs to bring out treats or drinks, my liege?”

“Hm...I suppose we can set out tea, biscuits and sandwiches,” Kiyotaka stated. Ishida nodded, turning to one of the other servants.

“Please tell the bakers and chefs to prepare tea, biscuits, and sandwiches for the meeting,” Ishida requested, getting a simple nod before the servant left. Ishida returned to his brother’s side, walking alongside him once again.

“Now then, if there are any other last minute preparations you would like to make, I would be more than happy to help you, your majesty,” Ishida offered, bowing slightly as they walked.

“Hm...No, I do believe I am fully prepared,” Kiyotaka answered. Ishida pushed the doors open for him, stepping aside so Kiyotaka could enter. The four other royals were already present, sitting at the table for the meeting. The prince from the Green Kingdom, Chihiro Fujisaki, spoke up first.

“Oh, hello! I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, the prince from the Green Kingdom! It’s wonderful to meet you two!” Chihiro greeted, standing up so he could bow to the king and his brother.

“Oh, um, my name is Ishida Ishimaru, and this is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the king of the Red Kingdom,” Ishida introduced, feeling odd. Not sick, just...nervous. Chihiro struck him as quite the nice guy, not to mention he had a nice smile and voice. Ishida could feel knots in his stomach, and he had no idea why.

Kiyotaka nodded. “Charmed,” He said simply, glancing up. He met gazes with the king from the Purple Kingdom, who was much more casually dressed than the others. Kiyotaka felt his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, Chi, ya wanna get this meetin’ started?” Mondo asked, leaning back in his chair. Chihiro turned, and continued smiling. Ishida continued watching the prince, completely enamoured by him.

“Oh! Of course!” Chihiro agreed, sitting down. Mondo’s longing stares made it obvious that he, too, had fallen for Chihiro Fujisaki. And when Kiyotaka realized this, he felt envy and jealousy corrupt his heart. He wanted to have Mondo all for himself. Mondo being in love with another destroyed all of Kiyotaka’s chances of having a relationship with Mondo. Chihiro was an obstacle in Kiyotaka’s path, and all of Kiyotaka’s obstacles were eliminated with ease.

So, why should the assassination of a prince be any different?

After the meeting was over, and Kiyotaka agreed to be trade partners with Chihiro to keep up an innocent facade, he pulled Ishida aside to speak to him. He said goodbye to his guests, closing the door to the meeting room, where Ishida sat in his seat. “What’s the matter, my liege?”

Kiyotaka was silent for a moment. “I have a request for you, brother. Do you know where the Green Kingdom resides?”

“Oh, yes, I do. A simple overnight boat ride there would be a sufficient amount of time in order to get there. Why do you ask?” Ishida questioned, confused. A chance of seeing Chihiro would be nice.

“I want you to burn it to the ground.”

Ishida felt his blood run cold. Burn the kingdom to the ground? But, then what about Chihiro? Would he be okay? Why did Kiyotaka want to burn down the Green Kingdom? What did Chihiro do to him?

And, like the fool he was, he dared to question his brother’s decision. “Are...you sure about that..?”

“Why, pray tell, does it matter to you?” Kiyotaka snapped back at him, glaring. Ishida quickly tensed up, wanting to immediately shield his face. But, he kept his hands in his lap. If punishment came, then he must deserve it.

“N-No reason, I just...do not understand why, is all…” Ishida trailed off, afraid that if he said any more, he would get punished.

“He’s in my way. Burn the kingdom, and get rid of Fujisaki. I do not care what you have to do, I want him dead.”

“I...Y-Yes, my king…”

“Good. You’ll leave tomorrow morning with the supplies you need. I do not wish to see you fail, brother.” And then, Kiyotaka left the room.

Ishida remained there for a few minutes, staring at his lap. Why? Why did he want to just…not do as asked of him? He wouldn’t care so much if asked to kill anyone else, he never has, so why was Chihiro Fujisaki so different?

Ishida returned to his room later that night, laying in bed. The matter still confused him. Why? Why did he care? He just met Chihiro, so why does he want to make sure Chihiro lives?

And, eventually, he came to a conclusion.

He fell in love. Or, it was just a crush, but both were new to Ishida. The thought terrified him, the fact that the first person he ever loved romantically, he would have to kill. He had no other options. He was loyal to no one but his brother. He’s always been loyal to only his brother. So, really, he didn’t have any other choice.

So, he started getting a dagger ready for tomorrow.


	3. Murder in the Green Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: Assassination, arson mentions, genocide, stabbing, war mention, major character death, corpses mention, scars mention, implied abuse, self depreciating thoughts.
> 
> If there are any other Trigger Warnings you think I should add, let me know.

Ishida got off the boat to the Green Kingdom, looking around the dock. It was an old, rundown dock, so no possible survivors or witnesses would be able to know who the assassin was. He started making his way to the castle, as he could burn everything down afterwards.

He wandered through the forest, avoiding any guards or civilians he spotted. The reality of the situation was finally catching up to him. He was about to kill the first person he ever fell in love with, and why? He never even got an explanation. The Green Kingdom, Chihiro Fujisaki, sounded like an amazing trading partner. Chihiro was kind, smart, selfless- so why kill him? What would his brother gain from this? The land was being burned, so he didn’t want their land. And a war couldn’t have started, as Ishida was alone, not accompanied by an army. So, what was the purpose of this?

The castle soon came into view, and he took a moment to calm his nerves. After all, attacking while this distressed will just lead to failure. And failure leads to punishment. He climbed up over the garden wall silently, spotting Chihiro tending to some roses on the other side of the garden. Roses, how ironic. The flower that symbolizes love, at the place where Ishida would have to murder his first love in cold blood. He stepped closer.

Chihiro heard the footsteps, and turned around. “Wh- Ishida? Ah, I wasn’t expecting any visitors today!” Despite Ishida having broken into the castle, and that much being obvious, Chihiro smiled at him anyways. It just made Ishida’s heart ache more, knowing what he had to do. “Is something wrong? You look troubled.”

“Oh, uh…” Ishida trailed off. He stepped closer, and Chihiro’s smile didn’t waver. Ishida just wished Chihiro would get upset. Maybe then, this would be easier for him to do. But, alas, Chihiro stayed smiling. “...I apologize, for what I am about to do. I hope you can forgive me, despite the fact that I am undeserving of forgiveness.”

“Huh? Ishida, what do you-?” Ishida pulling out his dagger quickly answered his question. Chihiro paled, and froze on the spot. “O-Oh…I-Ishida, I’m sure whatever’s wrong, w-we can talk this out.”

“I apologize, Chihiro, but I’m afraid that it is not that simple,” Ishida sighed, “I do not wish to do this either, but-”

“Th-Then don’t! We can figure something else out, t-together!” Chihiro insisted, still not moving. He was trying to be brave, and strong, despite the circumstances. Ishida realized this, and it just made him fall harder in love, and crush his soul a bit more. And the fact that Chihiro wanted to help him, not just to save his own life, but to genuinely help Ishida, that wasn’t helping, either.

“It’s much more complicated than that…” Ishida sighed, “I have to do this. I apologize. I’ll make it quick and painless, I promise.” He didn’t want to do this at all. But, his brother wanted this. So, the least he could do was let Chihiro die peacefully.

Chihiro was silent for a moment, thinking it over in his head, before shakily nodding. “I-If you’re being forced to, then...I understand. I forgive you, Ishida.”

Ishida went silent. Chihiro was...letting himself get killed? And he forgave Ishida? That...was new. He nodded as well, stepping closer and swiftly stabbing Chihiro in the stomach. The prince let out a choked out noise of pain, doubling over and gripping onto Ishida as he stumbled. Ishida gently laid him down, tears slipping down his face, despite how emotionless he usually was.

“O-Ow…” Chihiro mumbled, still clinging onto Ishida. After a moment, Ishida returned the embrace, still crying.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t have a say in the matter…” Ishida apologized once again. Chihiro weakly smiled, reaching up to wipe away Ishida’s tears with his sleeve. Which, the gesture just made Ishida cry harder.

“H-Hey, I understand, it’s okay…” Chihiro weakly assured, smiling faintly, “I...I hope that, whatever i-is going on...I-I hope you’re safe, I-Ishida…”

“Wh-” Ishida was surprised by that. “Wh-Why…? Why do you care so much…?”

Chihiro’s weak smile grew. “Wh-Why shouldn’t I..? Th-There’s no...ill intent...I have no reason to be mad at you, Ishida…”

With every act of kindness, every gentle and caring word spoken, Ishida just cried harder, and felt his heart break even more. He clung onto Chihiro, the prince dying quietly in his arms. And, when Ishida couldn’t hear the slowed breathing anymore, he took a moment to recollect himself before standing up, leaving to go burn the kingdom to the ground. Just as Kiyotaka had asked of him.

He returned to the dock that night, bloody dagger in hand. The kingdom was up in flames behind him, and all that was left of the land was burning buildings and corpses. He boarded the boat and left the dock, watching as he left what was once the Green Kingdom. That was it. It was over.

Chihiro Fujisaki, and his entire kingdom, were dead. Reduced to nothing but ash and smoke. And it was all because of Ishida Ishimaru, once a royal and now reducing himself to nothing more than a mere servant.

He slept on the boat that night, his mind plagued by nightmares. Some were the same nightmares as always. Of Kiyotaka dying, or...unspeakable things from his time away from his brother. Other nightmares, however, were about killing Chihiro. He woke up with a gasp and in a cold sweat numerous times that night, unable to get proper sleep.

He returned home early in the morning, returning to his room to get changed before his brother woke up. He set his dagger down on his dresser, the blood already dried. He looked at himself in the mirror. Faint scars covered his face, just as with the rest of his body. He hated how he looked. But, he pushed down his insecurities. Because Kiyotaka’s happiness was much more important than his own.

But then why, he wondered, did this hurt so much? He should be over it by now. This was for Kiyotaka, he should be fine with this. Kiyotaka would be happy, whatever the reason may be for killing Chihiro.

So why, he asked himself, did it feel like he was the one who got stabbed, instead of Chihiro?


	4. A Kingdom's Revenge, A Brother's Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: Corpse mention, burning mention, assassination mention, execution mention, guillotine mention, suicide/self sacrifice, implied abuse, mentions of the devil/demon, suicide (?) letter.

The news of the burning of the Green Kingdom spread like, well, wildfire. A simple witness report, from a child who had been playing in the woods, made it obvious who was behind this.

Mondo was at Chihiro’s grave, with Sayaka at his side to accompany him. She rested a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. “We’ll avenge his death, I promise you that, Mondo.”

“How?! By burnin’ that stupid fuckin’ Red Kingdom, too?!” Mondo shouted, his yelling habit kicking in due to how shitty he felt. He gripped at his own hair, frustrated and upset. He was feeling way too many things right now to be able to list them all. “Th-They didn’t even leave us a body to bury, dammit!”

“I-I know...Mondo, look, I’m upset, too. But we have to think about this rationally-”

“They sure ain’t think rationally when they fuckin’ killed Chihiro! And for what?! He did nothin’ wrong!”

“Hey, I’m sure we’ll figure something out…” Sayaka trailed off for a moment. “I’ve...heard rumours. His people wanna start a revolution and overthrow him. If we could just...start that up, then we’d be able to get justice.”

“...How so..?”

Sayaka went silent for a moment. “An execution.”

“And to accompany your tea for today, my liege, is brioche,” Ishida finished. He couldn’t even softly smile, even when Kiyotaka smiled. Kiyotaka’s smile always cheered him up, and yet...it wasn’t working this time.

“Why, thank you, Ishida! It’s incredibly well-made!” Kiyotaka praised, starting to eat. The sounds of shouting and rioting quickly interrupted his tea time. “Goodness, what are those barbarians going on about, now?” He stood up, peering over the side of his balcony.

A large mob of people were marching towards the castle. It had to be every adult in the village. Ishida moved to stand beside his brother. And, at the front of the mob, were none other than the king and queen of the Purple and Blue Kingdoms respectively. The crowd of people looked angry. Vengeful. Violent.

Ishida frowned, and his eyes widened when he noticed what other townspeople were doing. Setting up a guillotine. Ishida’s face paled, and he turned to his brother. “Kiy- My liege, we have to head inside and lock the doors, now. For your safety.”

Kiyotaka nodded. “Of course. Let’s go,” He agreed, letting Ishida lead him inside. Kiyotaka was to remain in his room, and Ishida left, not explaining why.

Kiyotaka watched from the now closed doors of his balcony, watching as the people marched, attempting to get into the castle. They were fighting off the guards. And, given the numbers, Kiyotaka was afraid they would win.

What would he do then? Sure, Kiyotaka knows how to swordfight, but with that big of a mob? He’d easily be overpowered. What about Ishida? What would he do once Kiyotaka was gone?

And then the realization hit him.

Kiyotaka was going to die.

He felt his blood run cold. Sure, he’s nearly died a few times before, but this was different. None of those other times were because of the way Kiyotaka ruled. But, what else was he to do to fill the void in his heart?

A gentle tap on his shoulder quickly shook him out of his thoughts. Kiyotaka turned, expecting to see his brother just simply wanting to say goodbye. 

He wasn’t expecting to see Ishida disguising himself as Kiyotaka.

Ishida was holding a small bottle, and held it out for Kiyotaka to grab. Kiyotaka took it from him, confused. “Ishida? What are you-”

“I made a promise to you, brother. To protect you with my life, no matter what storm we may have to brave. And now, I plan on following through on that promise. I am afraid that this is where our paths part from one another, my liege.”

Kiyotaka took a moment to process those words, but when he did, it hit him harder than he could’ve imagined. Ishida was going to take his place in the execution. Kiyotaka was going to lose Ishida again. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was quickly interrupted.

“Please, Kiyotaka, if I may make one, selfish request, I beg of you to run away. Leave the kingdom, and never return. Everyone will think you have passed, and no one outside of our kingdom will care,” Ishida explained, grabbing onto Kiyotaka’s empty hand, “Let me fulfill my purpose to you, as your servant, and let me die for you, and die knowing that you are safe. It is all I will ever ask of you, dear brother.”

Kiyotaka was silent for a moment, just staring at Ishida. “I...I can’t let you do this, Ishida…”

“Kiyotaka, please…” Ishida even got down on his knees, begging, “Let me do my job. I am your loyal servant, and I wish to be loyal until the very end, even if the very end occurs today for me. I will die peacefully knowing you’re safe.”

Kiyotaka continued silently staring at him. And, after a few minutes, he hesitantly agreed. “A-Alright…If that is what you want, then...I’ll let you take my place.”

Ishida smiled, standing up. “Good. I have prepared clothes for you on your bed, and you can take Josephine for your departure. If there is such a thing as reincarnation, brother, I hope to be reunited with you as soon as possible.”

Kiyotaka shakily nodded. “I-I hope so, too…Goodbye, Ishida…”

“Goodbye, my king. Please, may your travels be safe. I hope you can learn to move on and forget about me, and start a new life. And, for what it’s worth, I am eternally grateful for the time we have spent together. I’ll miss you, even in death,” Ishida said, not giving his brother another chance to speak before leaving the room. Kiyotaka watched him leave, still holding the bottle. He opened it up. It was a goodbye letter.

_Dear brother,_

_This appears to be where our paths divide. I have spent every waking moment appreciating the time spent with you, no matter what you have or might done/do to me. I forgive you, for everything, and hold no grudges against you._

_I am sorry things turned out this way. I got careless, clearly, so this is my burden to bare, not yours. You do not deserve the fate this kingdom is cursing upon you. They call you names, say you are a demon. However, if the demon’s your lord as the masses curse your name, then I am a demon too, for our blood is one in the same._

_They call you a Son of Evil, but I beg to differ. You are truly a pure and divine man. Yes, you have made mistakes, but you are, in my eyes, a saviour. A god. Pure and just, merely misunderstood. After all, you are my precious little twin._

_Please, from the bottom of my heart, do not let my passing drag you down. While I will always be with you in memory, I hope a day comes where you will no longer need to find comfort in the past. Please, I beg of you, do not let my death affect you. I will always be watching over you to protect you, no matter what happens to me once the people think they have gotten their way._

_With love, Ishida Ishimaru_

Kiyotaka read the note over a few times, processing the words. He hesitantly put the note back in the bottle, keeping it close. This would be the last piece of his brother he would ever have, apart from memories. He glanced at the clothes, walking over to them. Commoner clothes, but this was the best way to escape without being caught.

He might as well do as his brother asks of him, just this once.


	5. The Beheading of the Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: Beheading (obviously), execution, implied death of parent(s), assassination mention, genocide mention, guillotine usage.

Ishida stood in the ballroom, awaiting to be brought to his execution. Well, to his brother’s execution. But, now, it was the same thing. Wearing his brother’s clothes was certainly odd, but he would have to learn to deal with it. He could hear the mob approaching from the set of doors on the opposite end of the room. He stared at the paintings around him to distract himself. The past kings and their families. The one for Kiyotaka was empty, as he had yet to marry. He stared at his father’s painting. He never got to reunite with his parents, and could only wonder what happened to them. No one speaks about the past king and queen, or at least not anymore.

Ishida has tried to ask his brother what happened to their parents. However, the king always went silent, and told him not to worry about it. Ishida never got an answer to his question, and all he was able to do was theorize.

His eyes landed on the grand piano next. Ishida knew how to play piano, albeit not very well. Still, he’s played piano in here to calm his brother down, to soothe him, to comfort him. Kiyotaka always complimented him afterwards, his attitude always much gentler than usual after Ishida played the piano. And, Ishida was thankful for that break every so often.

The doors burst open, revealing the two royals leading the mob, as well as a young teenage girl Ishida didn’t recognize. Ishida immediately started up his act. “How dare you show such disrespect!” He scolded. Mondo quickly went to yell at him, but Sayaka interrupted, ignoring Ishida’s comment.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru, today you will pay the price for the crimes you have committed!” Sayaka shouted at him, holding a sword. “For both the cruel treatment of your people for the past four years, as well as for the assassination of Chihiro Fujisaki and the genocide of his kingdom!”

Mondo scoffed. “I wanna jus’ swing yer damn sword at ‘im right now,” Mondo threatened, glaring at Ishida, who he thought was Kiyotaka, “But, y’know, I won’t.”

“We’re all upset, let’s just get him locked up,” The girl sighed. Ishida just accepted this, walking over.

“Alright, you’ve caught me. I give up fair and square,” Ishida stated, raising his arms in a surrender and standing in front of the group of three. “Just go easy on me, hm? Beating me up will just prove that I am better than any of you, not that I need any reminders.”

“Whatever, let's jus’ lock him up,” Mondo scoffed, Sayaka and the young girl nodding in agreement.

Kiyotaka stayed to watch the execution. He left Josephine in the forest, carefully weaving through the crowd. The execution was to be held at three, the townspeople said, and Kiyotaka was definitely there early. He needed to see his brother, one last time. Even if he would witness Ishida’s death. The thought was terrifying, but he didn’t yet realize how much this would hurt to watch.

An hour passed before he was brought out. Ishida noticed his brother, why wouldn’t he, and did his best not to look at him, and give this away. Ishida was shoved down onto his knees, not looking at the crowd. The same young girl who stood among the two royals lifted a sword in the air, starting her speech.

“Today, we get justice for those taken from us!” The young girl started, “Those of our kingdom, and those lost in the Green Kingdom Genocide just a couple days prior to today! I lost my own father to this man’s cruelty, but today, we will get the justice we’ve been waiting for! May the Red Kingdom rise, and prosper from this day onward! May the demon, the Son of Evil, get what he deserves as he atones for his sins!”

Chants followed the girl’s speech, people cheering despite the fact that the blade hasn’t dropped yet. Kiyotaka watched, with a different anticipation. Others were excited, however, Kiyotaka was dreading this. He just stared, clinging onto the bottle in his hands with a death grip so tight, he was worried he would break the bottle.

“For those lost to Ishimaru’s crimes! The poor, the ill, the slain, for Chihiro Fujisaki!” Sayaka added on, “And as Chihiro rests in peace, may eternal pain and suffering be brought upon this man!”

“Yeah, rot in hell ya filthy bastard,” Mondo scoffed. The townspeople were counting down the seconds to the execution, to what was supposed to be Kiyotaka’s execution. With each passing second, Kiyotaka could feel his heart breaking more and more.

Ishida glanced at his brother one last time, and he showed him a faint smile. Kiyotaka did his best to return the smile, despite the tears pouring down his face. The bells chimed three, the time for the execution. When Kiyotaka should be happily sipping tea. It had been moved back the past few days, due to the lack of a stable worker to tend to the horses. And then, Ishida spoke one of Kiyotaka’s infamous lines. “Oh, is it tea time already?”

The blade of the guillotine swung down, and in one swift motion, severed Ishida’s head from his body. Kiyotaka felt his entire body go cold, trembling and starting to cry harder as his mind processed the sight in front of him.

Ishida was now, truly, gone.

Kiyotaka broke down with a scream of anguish, his pain filled screams being drowned out by the cheers and excited screams from the crowd around him. He dropped the bottle, falling to his knees next. He felt dizzy. Like the world was collapsing around him. Less and less mattered each second, and he felt like he was losing his vision. The noises around him faded out, and he started seeing less and less, the crowd practically disappearing from around him. Not leaving, just simply vanishing. But, Kiyotaka didn’t fear it. Perhaps he deserved this, whatever was happening to him, for all he had done. He was the reason his brother was dead, so he welcomed this strange feeling with open arms.

And then, the entire world went black.


	6. The First Two Resets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: Brief mention of past genocide, murder/assassination, stabbing.

When Kiyotaka opened his eyes, the lights around him blinded him, and noise sounded like loud, ringing static in his ears. He grimaced for a moment. Where was he? What happened? The answer he got when his vision and hearing cleared was not entirely comforting.

Ishida. He was standing there, bowing to him, alive. How? Kiyotaka watched him die. Was it just a nightmare? No, of course not, he never fell asleep. A hallucination, perhaps? Quite the elaborate hallucination, if it was. Especially since Kiyotaka remembered this moment perfectly.

But then, how did he hallucinate three whole years of his life?

“-And I promise, brother, to always be by your side. I will serve you until the end of our days, no matter what happens to me,” Ishida swore, finally standing up straight.

Kiyotaka was silent for a moment. That wasn’t just a hallucination, was it? So, what happened? He awkwardly cleared his throat. “Well, uh, I’m just happy to have you back, brother,” He said, smiling nervously.

“Is something wrong? You’re acting strange,” Ishida asked worriedly, frowning. He pressed the back of his hand to Kiyotaka’s forehead. “Hm...You do not appear to be running a fever…”

“N-No, I’m fine, really!” Kiyotaka insisted, “I...I think I just need some rest. Your return really surprised me, so…”

“Ah, understood. Then, please, get some rest. I’ll make sure all of the other royal staff members do not slack off, my liege,” Ishida assured, bowing once again. “If you ever need anything, just come to me, alright?”

“O-Of course, brother.” Ishida escorted Kiyotaka to his room, where the two parted ways. Kiyotaka stepped into his room. It was exactly how it was decorated when he was fifteen. Kiyotaka wasn’t sure what was going on.

But, the moment he closed the door, the world went black once again. It didn’t last nearly as long, this time just a few seconds. And, luckily, he immediately had his vision and hearing back.

“-Hm, yes, a bridge between our kingdoms *would* definitely be beneficial.” Celeste. They were at the royal meeting again, much like when Kiyotaka told Ishida to kill Chihiro. Kiyotaka took a moment to process what was happening. He surely couldn’t have hallucinated strangers, and yet, here they were. Perhaps he was hallucinating right now? But everything felt so...real.

“That’s what I was thinking!” Chihiro said, giggling, “My kingdom is surrounded by water, and a bridge between ours would be helpful! It would make trading of resources much easier!”

“You’ll have to speak with Kirigiri about a bridge to her kingdom. She is currently away,” Celeste informed, sipping her tea.

“I’ll make sure to do that!” He then turned to Kiyotaka. “Your majesty, there should be a bridge between our kingdoms, as well! After all, yours is in the centre!”

Kiyotaka nodded after a moment, his confusion distracting him. “Oh, um, yes. That sounds excellent, your highness.”

Chihiro’s smile grew, “Oh! Also! I wish to become a trade partner of yours! I hear your kingdom needs medicine, and I’d be more than happy to supply it to you!”

“That sounds manageable, we’ll have to meet up another time to discuss this in full detail.”

“Great! I’m happy to-”

The world went black again. When the world came back around him, he was on his balcony again, watching the mob.

Another blackout. He only got a few seconds to see Ishida in his disguise, before another blackout occurred. Next was the exact second Ishida was executed. Then, the world faded again.

This time, when the blinding lights and ringing static faded, he was just a child again. In the middle of a lesson, being taught what to do when he became king. No blackouts occurred. He went through every day of his life, doing everything the exact same way. Except for calling upon the Green Kingdom massacre.

Only difference was, a vengeful young girl broke into the castle late at night. Kiyotaka was awoken when his door creaked open. “Hm..? Brother..?” He mumbled. These past seven years have been strange, repeating his life, but he’s managed. Whoever it was stayed silent, walking through the dark room and over to Kiyotaka.

The king didn’t even have a chance to scream before a knife was stabbed straight through his skull.

But, for whatever reason, that wasn’t enough. The universe decided to be cruel, and he watched, as if in a movie (even if he doesn’t know what a movie is), as the young girl did the same to his brother.

The world went black again. And that was when Kiyotaka connected the dots.

The world was randomly resetting every time Ishida died.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Mothy for the original Servant/Daughter of Evil story, as well as any future song references. The translation I used for the songs were sung by Lizz Robinett.


End file.
